Sundown on Storybrooke
by DameEris
Summary: Rating: T for language at first M later Summary: Faith was minding her own business owning Boston like a boss when Willow called with an Apocalyptic vision about some world-ending danger rising in a tiny town in Maine a few hours drive away. Can Regina manage a grief-stricken Savior and a bombastic slayer without losing Her mind or Her temper? AU post-Swan Song, no Underworld trip
1. Chapter 1

**Sundown on Storybrooke**

Chapter One

Storybrooke had been through a lot of late. In order to save Regina, Rumple, Snow, David, Henry, Robin, Leroy, Sneezy, Happy and Doc from being dragged to the Underworld Hook pulled all of the darkness from all of the Dark Ones that ever lived into Excalibur and sacrificed himself upon the blade. This heroic and selfless act was the only way to stop the Dark Ones and to save the woman he loved from losing everyone she cared for, other than himself. The stain of that dark night seemed to linger sapping the fairytale town of its hope and wonder. Everything seemed so hopelessly bleak.

The Savior was inconsolable spending days on end staring at the ceiling. Without the will to live it seemed she had to be reminded of simple things like eating and sleeping. Regina and Snow had gone on another goodwill mission bringing a home cooked meal to the distraught sheriff. As the more together mother didn't wish Her son to see his other mother in this condition She left Henry at the relative safety of the town library. The teenage young man had no desire to see Emma's pain either, but even his beloved books couldn't keep his mind from worrying about his birth mother. He quickly grew restless.

"We just got some new arrivals on the mythologies and folklores of some fairly exotic places like New Guinea and Tibet if you're interested," Belle offered trying to ease the young man's troubled mind. A weak grin of appreciation tugged half-heartedly at one side of his mouth as Henry replied, "No thanks, I think I might head over to the author's mansion and see what I can find there." Blue eyes sparkled encouragingly over a brave smile as the librarian replied, "Alright, will you tell your mother or shall I? I'd hate for Her to come looking for you and get cross with me." A wry chuckle leaked from Henry as he sympathetically offered, "Don't worry, I'll tell Her."

Throwing his backpack over one shoulder the young author headed for the door. He strolled through the door with his face in his phone. With the text app open he selected the mic speaking his message, "Hey mom, I got bored at the library so I thought I'd head over to the author's mansion." His thumb hovered over the send button as an eerie voice trickled over his shoulder, "Mansion? Aren't you the lucky boy?" When Henry turned to face the creepy, unfamiliar voice the disfigured stranger's ghastly appearance shocked the young man. "Who are you?"

The question had barely left his lips when the stranger lunged forward. As Henry stumbled backward clumsily his thumb struck the send button. Whatever was wrong with this stranger went further than facial deformities. This guy had sharp looking fangs and his eyes were a putrid yellow. Whatever it was it didn't look altogether human. An engine roared in the distance as Henry ducked a clumsy attack. The creature, missing him, grabbed the young man's bag. The startled teenager slipped free of his backpack quickly turning to face this strange new danger.

Henry wasn't sure if he should run or try to find a weapon. Would it do any good? What was this thing and better yet what would hurt it? The attacker seemed remarkably fast and strong, realities that sunk in as it slipped behind him arms like iron bands holding him in place. The brave young man tried to wiggle free but no avail. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm warning you this is a bad idea," the captured teen cautioned. "Warning me? And who do you think you are besides lunch," the vampire chuckled before sinking its jagged teeth into the author's throat.

Henry screamed at the agony racing up his neck as that engine roared closer. Before the reality of what was happening could sink in a motorcycle came flying down the street. At the last moment, the driver stopped the bike on a dime causing the back end to spin around and knock the vampire from the young man's back. A second motorcycle came sliding around the corner. The rider pulled a stick out of their leather jacket and stuck it in the creature's chest causing it to explode into dust.

Henry's eyes were as wide as his mouth when his rescuer removed her helmet to reveal long, wavy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Wide lips curved into a dimpled smile as a deep throaty voice inquired, "You alright, kid?" After a few stutters the awestruck teen recovered his voice to declare, "Uh yeah, I am now. Who or what was that guy?" A saucy, daring look challenged the young author as a third motorcycle pulled around the corner all of them converging on the first. "What do you think it was," the obvious leader asked as though daring his intellect.

With a swallow to clear his dry throat Henry proudly announced, "Seemed like a vampire to me." A deep, rich chuckle met his words. "You're pretty smart kid," Faith encouraged the brave young man. This kid was way too young to be her type but his wide-eyed optimism and lack of fear of things that go bump in the night was quickly growing on her. The second biker removed her helmet to reveal pale skin and long flowing red hair. "That looks like the only one on this block, but Georgia and I can do a full sweep of the town if you want, boss," Vi offered in a tone that was all business despite the generally soft nature of her voice.

"Sounds like a plan," the head slayer instructed. "Give this place a good once over and secure us a home base. I'll call when I'm done." Vi nodded her obedience before replacing her helmet and riding off down the street. The other biker rode off in the other direction without a word. Henry blinked in wide-eyed wonder at the strange interaction. The feisty brunette turned her attention back to the lightly bleeding young man.

"We better get you home before something else decides you look tasty." Henry merely blushed in reply to the bold statement. "Here," Faith ordered holding out her helmet, "Should probably protect that big brain o' yours." Henry obeyed strapping on the helmet without a word. "Hop on," the slayer commanded as she revved the motor. The excited author's heart leaped into his throat as he climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around this wild new woman's waist.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

It had been years since Sunnydale imploded under the dark slayer's feet dragging down tons of baggage and shitty memories with it. Faith wasn't the same confused, conflicted girl so desperate for someone to tell her she more than a piece of shit or an easy lay that she would do anything to get that kind of approval. No not this slayer, not anymore. After a handful of months of traveling and training girls with Queen Self-righteous, the dark slayer quickly struck out on her own. A couple of the original potentials left with her. Along her slow, meandering trip home the bean town slayer picked up a few more fresh to the slay types to train and nurture.

Faith's slay college was definitely a school of hard knocks, but her girls loved her for it-not to mention the post-battle ragers she would throw. Work hard, play hard was definitely Faith's philosophy. After coming home to South Boston the dark slayer faced down a few other demons lurking in the old neighborhood in her own time and her own way. Not being the share, hug and grow type the feisty brunette kept her struggles to herself. Her girls knew by now when their Heir General locked herself in her room with the music loud to leave her the hell alone until she was ready to come out.

By this point, the sound of operatic heavy metal, like Evanescence and Within Temptation, filled the girls with dread. Once the usual yelling hard rock, ala Halestorm, Pretty Reckless, etc. that often graced their practice sessions and parties, returned the slay squad breathed a collective sigh of relief. Overall life in Boston had been pretty great. Faith was really growing into her leadership role even enjoying passing on her collective knowledge to the girls with her usual gruff delivery. The dark slayer may not hold their hands or dance around their feelings, but she made damn sure her girls were prepared-not just to face down demons or monsters but also the world at large.

Her ragtag little band of slayers had slowly grown into a tight-knit group each girl's abilities, beyond slayerness, and personalities balancing each other pretty well. After several years of intense training, there wasn't all that much more she could teach them about combat and tactics. These days their training sessions revolved more around practicing coordinated attacks. As each of her girls completed their basic training Faith rewarded them with their own motorcycle. It was a badge of pride and a necessary step to the next level of training.

Her most skilled students, Vi, Rona, and Georgia, practiced coordinated attacks from their motorcycles. It was the natural next step. Faith had always had a love for the machines and they were far more proficient vehicles for inner-city combat. Not to mention once Georgia joined her crew, a southern slayer from a military family with a long line of service, the girl brought with her some mounted combat tactics her grandpa had taught her that they used in WWII. That little gem gave the southern slayer a special place in her leader's heart, which is part of why Faith brought her along when she got the call from Willow.

Usually Buffy and crew gave the dark slayer a wide berth letting her do her own thing. They knew full well they and the world were much safer that way. Faith and her slayers had a high success ratio and impressive morale. A feat that boggled the poor blonde's mind and amused the dark slayer to no end. At least B was smart enough to know if she wanted something from Faith it was better coming from Willow. Besides, it was Red's vision that had the whole network in an uproar.

The big bad Wicca mamma was frantic when she rang up the dark slayer freaking about some rising danger. Apparently, it was Armageddon all over again. Would the forces of darkness never quit? Ah hell, if they did Faith would be out of a job and a kick-ass pastime, so no point bitching anyway. "Woah, slow down, Red. What's the 911? You sound like an air raid siren," Faith grumbled at the high pitched panic on the other end of the line. Seemed like the rising evil was in her own backyard this time. Some little shit town in Maine.

Figuring it was time to do some gardening Faith took Vi, her tech nerd, and Georgia, her medic and tactics adviser, and left Rona in charge of the other girls while she took off to pull a few weeds. "Look out, Storybrooke. Here comes trouble," the dark slayer purred mounting her bike before barking at the other two, "Let's move out!" Several hours later the slay crew rode through, no shit, picket-fenced streets wondering what the hell could be so bad in a tiny ass town like this. Just when Faith was about to call and bitch Red out for pranking her and wasting her time they came upon a vamp attacking some lanky kid.

Something about the kid's dark hair, pale skin, and sweet face struck a protective chord in the dark slayer. Enraged at the filthy bloodsucker putting the death moves on that baby-faced boy Faith viciously sent the leech flying. Her girls read her moves and reacted in a flash enacting a coordinated attack with practiced ease. Careful of the innocent's safety the slay boss stayed close to make sure the vamp didn't have some friends lurking to pick up strays. No way was she going to let this kid fall through the cracks.

And wouldn't you know it, her instincts were dead on again. The kid was smart and funny with an adorable grin, just chock full of the kind of potential she wanted to protect. When something that pure and innocent looks at you like a hero you can't help but stand a little taller and work a little harder. As they slid through the Rockwellian streets a wicked grin curved wide lips at the way the kid silently conveyed directions by tugging at her waist or tapping an arm to indicate a turn. It was clear the kid wasn't new to riding bitch. Chalk up one more charming character trait for junior. This kid was getting more interesting by the minute.

When they pulled up to a break in high sculpted rows of bushes Faith's heart fell into her stomach. Just looking up at the mini-mansion made the dynamic slayer feel tiny by comparison. The feisty brunette had barely climbed off the bike when her jaw about hit the floor at the sight of a heartbroken Egyptian looking version of Scarlet O'Hara flying down the walk in a heart-stopping dress that looked like it was straight up poured on. Faith's chest seized like she had been clocked by the Beast again at the look of pain on those proper looking features. When the kid took off her helmet, the femme fatale lit up like Christmas tree. It was clear this bitchin' kid was special to her but there's no way she was old enough to be his…. Faith didn't even get to finish the thought before the kid whose name seemed to be Henry proved her wrong calling Ms. Wicked Tempting mom.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Playing candy striper to a heartbroken Savior had been grueling at best. The ordeal of even coaxing Emma to eat had been as emotionally draining as it was painful to see Her son's birthmother so broken. Regina set down her purse and sighed heavily as She leaned against the counter. Thick lashes drifted together silently wishing with all Her might for a moment's peace before facing Her son's curiosity. No doubt Henry would want to know how Emma was doing. The queen's heart sank. What could She possibly tell Her sweet, caring child? This pain ran too deep and She didn't want him to understand it. The sorceress's heart longed to keep him innocent of such despair, at least for a little while longer.

Just then Regina's phone buzzed inside Her purse. As She withdrew it She smiled to see Her son's name. It was as though the thought of him had conjured a message. A soft smile lit worn features as She pressed the button to see what Her darling child had sent. The contents of the message flooded the sorceress with an icy dread. The phone fell from numb fingers as She turned racing for the door. A keen mind spun deliberating if She should teleport directly to the library or do a quick locator spell first to determine his whereabouts.

Before Regina could even decide which course to take a motorcycle roared down the street stopping in front of Her house. The panicked mother raced down the walk hope flooding over Her at the sight of Her son standing there removing the motorcycle helmet. "Henry!" Desperate arms pulled the boy tightly to Her as though to reassure the mayor of Her son's safety. With a soft laugh, the young man returned the embrace assuring his mother, "It's alright, mom. I'm fine."

With a sigh of relief, Regina pulled back to get a good look at him. The sight of blood on Her own arm stole Her breath. "The hell you are!" A dark worried gaze flowed over Her son's features turning his face this way and that until she discovered the wound. A deep, whiskey rich voice purred over Her shoulder, "Woah, slow down there, moms. Your little man is gonna be alright." A dangerous glare flew over the sorceress's shoulder to find an impishly dimpled bit of cavalier woman climbing off of the motorcycle.

"What the hell happened," Regina demanded an answer furiously. A calming hand ran through voluminous brunette waves as the slayer gathered her thoughts. From the minute her eyes landed on the curvaceous, stunningly stylish woman Faith had trouble thinking about anything besides peeling the fiery creature out of that sinfully tight dress. Right now the dark slayer needed her mind working faster than her hormones but the competition was fierce.

Before Faith could determine how to toe the company line concerning the public's lack of knowledge on all things supernatural the kid burst out with, "I was attacked by a vampire. It was awesome!" Brown and black eyes both bulged at the statement for completely different reasons. "Kid," the dark slayer groaned slapping her forehead. With a shocked gasp, Regina sharply rebuked Her son, "It most certainly is _**not**_ awesome!" With a nervous shuffle of feet Henry explained, "Well no, being bitten by a vampire wasn't cool but being rescued by a squad of super cool biker chicks definitely was."

Faith brightened at the description of her ragtag band of slayers standing a little straighter with pride. Obsidian orbs astutely examined the leather-clad buxom creature. From the tightness of her pants to the cock of her hips to the cheekiness of her grin everything about this woman screamed sex and danger. Not only was that Regina's raison d'etre but the strict mother was none too happy with Her son's fascination with this woman. "Just what is going on here? And who the hell are you," the sorceress demanded dark eyes flashing threateningly.

Tucking her hands into her pockets a dimpled chin rose with a cocky grin to announce proudly, "I'm Faith. I'm the one who saved your boy and brought him home in one piece." An elegant hand impatiently wiped Her son's blood from Her own arm holding it aloft to challenge fiercely, "That's debatable!" Henry stepped forward and gathered his breath searching for the right words to calm his overprotective mother, but before he found them another impulsive woman spoke up.

Brown eyes flared with a defensive flash of temper as Faith bit back, "Look, Stacy's mom.." Whatever the slayer had been about to say was cut off by a succinct, "It's Regina!" The author clutched his mouth failing to choke back the chuckles at the hilariously feisty interaction. The irritated slayer took a half step forward waving a hand in silent dismissal of the name she had no intention of using before talking with her hands as she continued in a challenging tone, "Whatever mean girl, the point is I'm the reason he's breathing. You're welcome!"

Rage boiled within flashing in obsidian orbs at the gall of the lackluster champion before Her demanding respect. Unable to deny that, while perhaps somewhat less than completely successful, this aggravating woman had nonetheless rescued Her beloved child. In the light of such knowledge, Regina took a moment to compose Herself before replying begrudgingly, "I suppose thanks are in order." Toned tattooed arms crossed over full breasts barely caged by a black cotton tank top as Faith taunted in a gruff tone, "Well don't hurt yourself sayin' it."

Clenched teeth accompanied the twitch in a regal jaw as Regina desperately battled for some semblance of civility in the face of blatant rudeness. After a slow, calming breath the queen gestured towards Her home inviting, "Can I offer you a drink?" Chocolate brown eyebrows bobbed proud features softening at the concept. "Sure, I'd rather drink your thanks than hear it anyway," Faith replied with a nonchalant shrug heading up the walk. Dark eyes rolled in irritation before the sorceress turned Her attention back to Her impishly grinning child.

"Come on, Henry. Let's get you inside and take a look at this," the dotting mother fussed over the wound. "Alright," Henry agreed with a sympathetic smile. The pain was a dull ache at this point and far less interesting to him than this amazing stranger and her amusing effect on his mother. Regina was somewhat relieved that the obviously ill-bred woman at least had the courtesy to wait at the door for Her to open it. Once inside the conflicted queen immediately pulled Her son aside flippantly indicating the direction of the study to their uncultured guest, "You can wait through there. I'll be with you in a moment."

Brown eyes followed the direction she was supposed to take, but Faith delighted in being contrary-especially to prim, prissy types. So the slayer instead leaned against the wall arms folded indulging in a nice view of the backside of the foxy bossy bitch before her. It seemed a cryin' shame to waste an ass like that, not to mention all the other mouth watering parts, on such a raging snob- a damn shame. Faith shook her head contemplating the continued unfairness of the universe while the chick went to work on the kid.

With a sigh and a roll of dark eyes, Regina brought the full focus of Her will to bear on Her beloved son's wound. It looked raw and angry with jagged edges but mercifully not terribly deep. For a moment the sorceress silently debated the dangers of using Her magic in front of a stranger, but this stranger seemed to have forbidden knowledge as it was and ultimately Henry's safety came first. A tender hand cupped the wound as a purple glow seemed to erase it as though it were never there. "There, that's better," Regina soothed cupping Her child's cheeks as a glowing smile lit aristocratic features. A half grin tugged at Henry's lips at the healing affection as he replied in a sweet voice, "Thanks, mom." A light peck was lovingly pressed to Her son's forehead as relief flooded them both.

When the harpy went all soft maternal and moved her hands a shocking lack of vamp bite caught Faith's eye. Startled from her leering the dark slayer sprang from the wall stating simply, "Woah." Before she could continue Regina quickly ordered Her son, "Henry, I think it's time for bed." Crestfallen and desperate to learn more about the mysterious stranger Henry argued, "Aww, but it's early yet." Not willing to be tossed aside for this little episode of the Waltons Faith interjected, "Woah, wait a minute here."

Jet black brows rose over a commanding but gentle stare as Regina stated in no uncertain terms, "Now, Henry." Knowing better than to argue with that the face, the teenager grumbled his way up the stairs. Two long strides conquered the distance between them as the slayer pointed up at the retreating boy undeterred, "What was that?!" A smug smile claimed Regina's face as She offered, once more motioning towards the study, "Perhaps we could discuss that as well as vampires over a drink?" Faith wagged a determined finger assuring the mystery before her, "Oh we're discussing… and drinking."

With that settled both stubborn women crossed into the study. Keen brown eyes kept a close eye on the mysterious bit of prim and proper approaching the liquor set as the slayer plopped down onto the overstuffed couch. A sadistic glee gripped the sorceress at having turned the tables on this intriguing, if uncultured, stranger. A feline grin taunted over a slim shoulder as Regina purred, "What would you like?" Not thrown for a moment by that sexy ass smile Faith replied with certainty, "Besides an explanation? I'll take whiskey if you got it."

The queen chuckled at the fittingness of her crass guest's drink preference. "Of course," Regina snarked in barely disguised derision. Faith's body tightened defensively feeling judged and mocked although she wasn't exactly sure how or why. The poised woman poured both drinks and crossed to the slayer offering the liquor with an elegant gesture. The leather-clad brunette accepted the glass suspiciously but took a brave sip anyway. The queen gracefully took Her seat and a slow sip of Her scotch before inquiring, "So what is this about vampires?" Keen brown eyes took stock of the cold, imperious creature before replying cautiously, "They're real. They're here and they're my problem. I know how to handle them."

Jet black brows rose in surprised curiosity. "Clearly," Regina admitted somewhat reluctantly. It was obvious that this dark dangerous woman had knowledge of the creatures that She Herself did not and that did not sit well with the regent. "However, as mayor, I feel it is my duty in the interest of public safety to have some knowledge of what is going on in my town," the queen stated plainly.

Faith's eyes rolled on a groan barking, "Fuck me! Really?" It was like double déjà vu all over again. Not only was there Lilah version 2 haunting and taunting her with that hot body in tailored clothes but this irritating chick was gunning for evil mayor version 2 as well. It was like fate had waited to double kick the slayer in the ass. Not a single one of these ironies amused the plucky fighter.

"Excuse me?!" Regina's shock and outrage at Her uncouth guest's language was clear from the harshness of Her tone to the ramrod straight posture. A chocolate brown eyebrow quirked challengingly as the down to earth slayer inquired, "Why? Did you fart or something?" A deep sigh of aggravation leaked from the queen before responding to the insulting question, "I will thank you to watch your language in my home as well as around my son!"

Brown eyes rolled at Ms. Prim and Proper's offense. "Normally I'd make a crack about giving me a mirror to watch my language, but I doubt it'd get a laugh from someone as uptight as you," Faith prodded in an unamused monotone. An icy voice replied evenly, "How astute of you." A quick flick of the wrist tossed the rest of the drink down the suddenly impatient to leave slayer's throat before continuing, "Let's get one thing straight, I change me for no one. This is how it is. Find a way to deal."

Dark eyes glared at the rampant unrepentant rudeness of Her ill-mannered guest. "And don't think for a minute that your prissy attitude or mayor status is gonna distract me from what you pulled back there on the kid. Just what was that" Faith demanded stubbornly. Fire crackled in obsidian orbs at the loutish insistence of information that the sorceress was hesitant to share anyway. With a searing glare and imperious air the queen taunted, "I would think one familiar with vampires wouldn't be so shocked by a simple display of magic."

A slight scoff accompanied brown brows rising at the understatement of what Faith understood to be heavy duty Wicca. "I know some magic slingers and that's no mean feat done so casually where I come from," the slayer challenged. An arrogant half grin graced aristocratic features as the sorceress taunted, "Perhaps the magic users you know aren't as skilled as me." Brown eyes rolled at the concept of another magically evil mayor. This was exactly the kind of mess that Faith didn't need.

The saucy slayer rose eager to escape from this dangerously tempting and endlessly infuriating influence. "Look Mayor Hotstuff, I'll only be in your town long enough to figure out what the vamps are up to and put a stop to it. So you don't have to worry about me or my language for long, alright?" The stranger's words while bothersome were somewhat of a comfort. True, this harridan and her gang of woman warriors were an imposition at least it would be a temporary one. Regina rose gracefully preparing to show Her ill-mannered guest to the door. "Well that is a relief," the mayor stated in an icy tone.

A stubborn jaw clenched and unclenched biting back a slew of curses the slayer knew wouldn't do any good either way. "Well, you're welcome, again," Faith growled under her breath before turning to stomp towards the door. The clack of heels of heels behind her raised the hairs on the back of the slayer's neck. Even the way the voluptuous woman walked was like fingernails on a chalkboard. As the slayer flung open the door a firm hand caught it. Brown eyes followed the arm up to dark dangerous eyes as the mayor got in one last dig, "Thank you for saving my son and I'll thank you to stay away from him in the future. He doesn't need your language or your influence, Miss…."

Temper flared in hard brown eyes as the slayer replied, "Faith. Just Faith." There was no way in hell this bitch was getting one more iota of knowledge to hold over the slayer's head. Regina recoiled a bit startled by that dangerous look as much as the refusal to share such simple information. "Well goodnight, Just Faith," the queen replied before soundly closing the door in the unwelcome guest's face. Faith growled in frustration as she backed away from the door before the temptation to kick in out of pure spite overwhelmed her.

A movement in an upstairs window caught the slayer's eye. As she looked up hard brown eyes softened at the sight of the kid smiling and waving at her. Unable to resist such simple charm a dimpled grin flashed across the flustered fighter's face. Faith pointed at the door and shrugged as though silently asking what the bitch's problem was. The kid chuckled and rolled his eyes shrugging his lack of explanation in reply. A swell of sympathy for the amount of strict that kid must live under overcame the secretly big-hearted warrior. Faith offered a smile and wave before leaving that was eagerly returned. Mom or no mom, warning or no warning she would have to come back and check on the kid tomorrow, just to make sure he was okay. For now, it was past time to see what her girls were up to.

 **(((** Comment love is always appreciated... and much more to come :) **)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sundown on Storybrooke**

Chapter Two

The instant the door closed Regina locked it behind herself and hurried to Her phone. There were far too many unknown variables with this exotic new danger in town. The mayor's thumb hovered over Emma's number on Her speed dial. With a heavy sigh, the formerly evil queen scrolled past it to the dial the other sheriff instead. A weary voice came through from the other end stating, "Hi, Regina. Snow just got home. We were about to head to bed." Before Prince Charming could prattle on about everyday monotonies the sorceress interrupted him, "I'm sorry to bother you, David, but we have a problem."

A shuffling noise accompanied the other sheriff straightening his posture with worry. "What is it," David asked forehead pinched in concern. Regina sighed heavily as She informed him, "It appears as though we have a vampire problem." The blonde man sharply replied, "A what?!" A frustrated roll of dark eyes proceeded further explanation. "I'm not even certain if that danger is real or part of some con, but this biker woman just left here after bringing Henry home with a bite mark on his neck claiming to have saved him from one."

David's mind spun at the startling possibilities. "Well do you think this could be real? Should we start making stakes or what," the sheriff inquired. Regina's jaw clenched in irritation of not having all the facts before responding, "Honestly I'm not sure. Right now the more immediate danger is this woman and her biker gang. I know it's a bit late, but I need you to run a check on them. See who they are, if they have a record, what they might be up to. Anything you might find would be useful."

David sighed deeply running a hand over his face as he focused his mind to the task. "And how am I supposed to accomplish this? Did you get a name or any useful information," the sheriff inquired. "Her name is Faith. That is all she would tell me, but seeing as there is only one hotel in town I thought you might swing by and run their plates if it's not too much trouble," the mayor agitatedly suggested an obvious course of action. "Alright Regina, I'll let you know as soon as I find anything," Charming vowed before hanging up the phone.

After placing the electronic leash in his pocket David retrieved the chamomile tea he had been preparing for his weary wife. "I'm sorry, honey. I have to go run an errand for Regina," he apologized handing her the soothing brew as she sat on the couch arms wrapped around her knees. Snow had been so lost in thought, so worried for her heartbroken daughter, that she had entirely missed the conversation. "Is everything alright? What's going on," she asked turning her concern to her kind, attentive husband. "Hopefully it's nothing, but I'll let you know. Will you be alright with Neal while I'm gone," the sheriff inquired thoughtfully. "We'll be fine. Don't worry. Just hurry home when you can. I miss you already," the raven-haired princess added tugging her husband in for a quick kiss by his shirt front. "I won't be long. I promise," David assured her with a smile before taking his leave.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After a quick phone call Faith rendezvoused with the rest of her crew at a quaint little bed & breakfast so small town that it was just called 'Granny's.' It definitely looked like somebody's grandma's house. As she took the stairs two and three at a time Faith looked around sharply half expecting some old woman to jump out and yell at her about violating their grandchild. Maybe that was just memory lane talking. The saucy slayer didn't have much experience in this kind of environment and what she did have was just sneaking in and out between quiet quickies.

Once she reached the top of the stairs a door in the middle of the hallway opened. An angel-faced girl with pale blue eyes and a rose pink ponytail waved her in. After she slipped in and the door was closed Faith whispered, "Thanks, G." Crystalline eyes darted from side to side asking in a mockingly soft voice, "Why are we whisperin'?" Lightly tan shoulders bobbed with a nonchalant explanation at a regular volume, "Force of habit." With a light focusing clap of her hands Faith inquired all business, "So what's the what, V-card?"

Vi sighed at the irritating nickname she had every intention of dispelling someday soon. "Well, we did a full sweep of the downtown area. Nothing else popped out at us, but we have no way to know what's normal or new around here. So I sent Willow a quick email asking her to dig up any dirt she can on the town, but we'll have to wait to hear back from her." With an aggravated sigh Faith dropped her keys down on the bedside table announcing, "Well I might have something to add to that letter."

Both other slayers turned to their leader with rapt attention as she added, "When I dropped off Junior I ran into the hottest harpy you ever met who just so happens to be this town's mayor." Both girls' eyebrows rose at the intriguing description. "Leave it to you to find a sweet piece from the start," Georgia sassed playfully. "Painfully hot," Faith elaborated before continuing, "and slinging magic like it was going out of style. And since I don't exactly have a good track record with mayors not being evil we should probably look into it."

With a wickedly playful grin, Vi taunted, "Maybe you just wanna know more about this raging hottie. Don't go getting distracted from the mission." Faith glared at her mini-me wanna be growling, "I'm not. I just don't feel like getting sideswiped by a thick streak of evil. Mayor Hotstuff was a total bitch on wheels and my gut says she's hiding something." Fully aware of the accuracy of their leader's instincts the other two slayers nodded their acceptance of the information. "Well, I can ask Willow to check her out… that is unless you wanna check her out yourself," Vi teased softly. "I'm afraid she already has or the mayor wouldn't be half as testy," Georgia chimed in.

"Alright Heckel and Jeckel, enough from the peanut gallery," Faith warned softly. "Yeah, enough about your girl," Vi agreed adding, "I might just have my own personal font of information." Chocolate brown brows rose curiously with a throaty, "Oh yeah?" Before Faith could pump her protégé for more information a knock rattled the door. At the sound, the eager redhead raced past the dark slayer to open the solid oak door. Soft brown eyes widened at the sight of what lie beyond.

From top to bottom the leggy chick on the other side screamed of a goth hot mess. Auburn hair with blood red streaks framed a porcelain doll face. A short black and red dress swirled around a statuesque build. And if the combat boots didn't scream rough and ready Faith would eat someone's hat. This chick was clearly a lot of all the right kinds of trouble. And the way Vi leaned against the door copying Faith's style it was clear that the head slayer's mini-me was already working on it.

"Hey, I brought up some extra towels in case you need them," a breathy voice offered as the hot mess held them out to the redheaded slayer. "Yeah, we get pretty dirty riding around," Vi replied suggestively stroking her stomach. Faith couldn't help but smile seeing her protégé trying to work some wily bad girl charms on what looked to be this small town's naughtiest fixture. A slight glow of pride claimed the dark slayer as the other girl replied with a cheeky grin, "I noticed. So all of you ride together?"

Faith couldn't help but step in and put in a good word for V since the girl was working so hard to earn it. "Yeah, but you know who the best rider is?" The hot goth girl quirked a rust-colored eyebrow curiously as the dark slayer settled a proud arm around pale shoulders indicating the redhead at her side with a sultry, "Our little V here. She's quite the trick rider." Vi inwardly sighed deeply relieved that their leader had used a more respectful version of her nickname considering their current company.

"Is that right," the naughty innkeeper purred in a seductively curious tone. "Mmhmm," Faith purred suggestively eyeing an obviously skilled frame before assuring the sexy young woman, "She could show you a thing or two if you're up for the ride." A soft brown brow quirked challengingly. The goth beauty turned her attention back to the sassy little redhead purring, "Is that right?" Bright, spring green eyes sparkled over a proud quirky smile in reply. The porcelain beauty chuckled both charmed and amused at the tag team flirting before taunting, "Well, I may just have to take you up on that some time."

"You should," Faith assured the hot goth. Red turned her curiosity from the cute redhead to what appeared to be the group's leader and offered her hand in greeting, "Hi, I'm Ruby." The lead slayer took the hand giving it one solid pump replying simply, "Faith." With a wide smile, Red retreated from the door as she excused herself, "Welcome to Storybrooke, Faith, Georgia.. V." The way Ruby said the obvious nickname was layered with flirtatious undertones that pinkened the adorable redhead's cheeks. "I have to get up early to help my Granny at the diner. It's just up the block if you guys get hungry in the morning. Maybe I'll see you there," the porcelain beauty invited with a pointed look at Vi.

"Count on it," the redheaded slayer assured her. As Ruby turned to leave Vi leaned out the door to watch her go obviously hypnotized by the less than subtle sway of the statuesque beauty's backside. A wicked look danced over Red's shoulder as she caught the redheaded slayer looking. The women exchanged completely shameless smiles before Ruby disappeared down the stairs. After closing the door Vi leaned against it with a deep sigh and a dazzled smile. Faith hopped backward landing on the bed with cavalier grace as she chuckled, "You are so over your head there, V-card. You think you can handle that much woman?"

With a wicked grin, Vi replied, "I mean to find out." Faith chuckled proudly at her little mini-me. "And with any luck, you won't be able to call me that anymore," the redheaded slayer added saucily as she crossed to her bed. "I don't think luck's really an issue after that glowing recommendation. Showin' up oughtta get ya in the door," the southern slayer bantered with gentle sass. As the pink haired girl crossed towards her own bed something in the window caught her eye. "Uh, speakin' of luck, I think ours just turned, boss," Georgia informed her teammates.

The other slayers leaped from their beds to see what had caught the southern belle's attention. "What is it," Faith asked as she approached the window. Tugging back a corner of the curtain Georgia informed her leader, "Seems like the local popos have taken a likin' to our bikes." The dark slayer instinctively pulled away from the window to avoid detection. "Are they flashin' colors," the slay boss asked. "Nah, looks like they're just takin' our plates," the southern sweetheart drawled attempting to comfort her mentor. "Not to worry, boss. Everythin's in mah name or Vi's. They won't get anythin' on ya that way."

The brunette nodded somewhat comforted but not completely soothed by the familiar information. There was a reason they didn't put anything in the escaped felon's name. The last thing they needed was the local law dogs trying to return Faith to the California state penal system. "Smart money says Mayor Hotstuff put him up to it," the dark slayer growled in frustration. The other slayers grumbled their silent agreement with their leader's analysis. "Maybe she's just as curious about you," Vi teased tongue peeking out between her teeth. A hard, cold look silenced the head slayer's protégé.

"You musta made quite the impression," Georgia agreed more seriously. Intelligent blue eyes followed the sheriff's movements until he left. "We're clear, boss," Georgia informed their leader. "Alright," Faith grumbled trying to shake off the tension, "That's enough excitement for one night. Get some rack time. In the morning we've gotta start poking around at what makes Storybrooke tick."

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

After hanging up with David, Regina set down Her phone drawing a steadying breath before attempting to face Her son. Concern for what he must have gone through twisted Her stomach in knots. And yet somehow it seemed Her son was more fascinated with this strange and dangerous woman. Nothing about this boded well. Gathering Her courage the worried mother climbed the stairs to knock softly at Her sweet child's door. "Henry," She called lightly not certain if it would be better or worse if the boy had fallen asleep. "Yeah mom, come on in," a gentle voice urged.

A practiced, patient smile was plastered on before the queen opened the door to approach Her reclining son. Elegantly taking a seat on the edge of the bed at his side Regina began gently, "About what happened, are you alright?" The worry was clear in Her voice bringing a smile to the kind-hearted young man's face. "Yeah mom, I'm fine," Henry offered encouragingly. Dark eyes softened as the sorceress gently prodded, "Just what did happen?"

A sudden excitement gripped the teenage boy as he hopped up into a more upright seated position as he began, "I wish you could've seen it, mom. It was so cool!" Jet black brows leaped in surprise at the startling exuberance absorbing Her child's curious tale. As he continued Henry spoke enthusiastically motioning with his hands to express the action, "I was coming out of the library when this weird guy with a deformed face just came after me. I dodged him a few times, but once he got a grip on me I couldn't shake him. He was super strong! And his eyes were a creepy, gross yellow. I warned him that it was a bad idea because I knew you'd destroy him if he tried to hurt me."

Regina barked in momentary interruption, "You're damn right I would!" Henry chuckled with a beaming smile before continuing, "And the next thing I know this motorcycle comes flying out of nowhere spins around and knocks him off my back! Then another motorcycle appeared from around the corner and rammed a stake in the guy's chest and he exploded-poof!" Obsidian orbs widened in shock at the strange tale. "He exploded," Regina asked Her child to confirm that particularly curious detail. "Into dust," the excited young man assured Her pointedly.

The mayor took a moment to absorb the details of the story before pressing for more. "And there were two of these women," Regina asked cautiously. "Three actually, but I didn't see the third one's face," Henry answered dutifully. The stylish, raven-haired mother nodded Her understanding and acceptance of the offered facts before inquiring, "Anything else?" A half grin quirked wide pink lips as the teenager proudly informed his mother, "Faith is awesome. She likes me and she thinks I'm smart." A brilliant smile glowed from the regent as She replied in delight, "Well, I guess she does have some taste after all." With that Regina lovingly ruffled Her son's hair before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and wishing him a good night.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

In the deepest bowels of hell, a weary warrior shifted in an uneasy slumber. Deep in his subconscious, the far from pure fighter struggled against a vision like no other. A tall, voluptuous beauty approached the dark-haired former man hips swaying hypnotically. "Hello, my sweet dark knight," the purple haired vixen purred as she lovingly stroked a chiseled cheek. The warrior recoiled from the touch suspicious of this strange, entrancingly beautiful creature. Nothing that looked that good possibly could be.

Long, shapely pale legs straddled his hips as a full bosom suggestively grazed a well-muscled chest. "Don't be so coy. I know you want me. I can feel it," a siren-like voice caressed his ears tempting him to give in. "And I want you, too," she continued trailing expressive fingers through dark spiky hair. "I want you with me, beside me as my champion, inside me as my lover," the siren continued trailing her lips over his ear before kissing tauntingly light down his neck. "Don't you want that, too?" Somewhere in the darkness an agonized scream sliced through every other in hell giving the cruelest of demons a cold shiver.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

When the slay squad awoke they went through their usual morning calisthenics. Considering their confined quarters the women decided to forgo their usual sparring session. Better to take it easy on furniture they couldn't afford to replace. After a round of showers, they had planned to reconvene to discuss their strategy. Vi checked her email and Faith paced in thought as Georgia emerged from the bathroom brushing her wet hair. As the pink haired slayer crossed into the room she used the hairbrush as a makeshift microphone singing, "Now every time I go for the mailbox gotta hold myself down, cuz I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' aro-ound."

As the sassy southern slayer approached the redhead she held out the brush in Vi's direction. The nerdy slayer accepted the invitation jumping in on the chorus, "Now, I'm walkin' on sunshine wo-oah! I'm walkin' on sunshine wo-oah! I'm walkin' on sunshine wo-oah! And it just feels good, hey!" A firm hand closed over the hairbrush shushing the two peppy junior slayers. "Alright, enough with Georgia's sing-along hour. Let's focus on introducing these vamps to some sunshine so we can skip on outta this shit burg," Faith grumbled before resuming her pacing. Clearing her throat Vi forced a more serious tone of voice as she informed her compatriots, "Nothing yet from Willow."

"Well, it's early yet," Faith dismissed any potential concern. "We'll back burner that for now." The slay boss halted her pacing as a thought occurred. "When I was headed back last night I noticed that the building junior was attacked in front of was some kind of a library. We should probably check it out. Not only are vamps drawn to evil but the last one I was in had a Hellmouth under it." Vi whimpered flinching at the concept. A soft heart noticed her friend's dismay so Georgia offered, "My momma used ta work at a library. They don't give me the willies none. So I wouldn't mind lookin' into it."

The brunette leader pointed at the volunteer acknowledging the plan with a, "Cool. You know I don't wanna. Just be sure while you're checking the building that you look into local legends and check recent periodicals for any weird stories." With an obedient nod, the southern slayer replied, "Got it, boss." A commanding finger shifted with the dark slayer's attention to the resident tech nerd. "V, I'm gonna need you to do more than just work it with Goth Hotness. See what info you can get out of her, anything weird on the town, local legends and especially anything hinky about the mayor."

Vi squealed with joy leaping to her feet. "I get to play spy?!" The exuberant redhead pounced their leader knocking her onto the bed and peppering Faith's face with playful kisses chanting "Thank you" over and over again. "Ugh," the dark slayer grunted pushing some distance between them as she groused, "What have I told you about playing puppy? No dog lovins." The silly tech nerd hopped up dancing around the room like one of Charlie's Angels, specifically the Cameron Diaz one, chanting, "Espionagey, espionagey, espionagey." The pink haired slayer chuckled advising her adorable teammate, "Vi darlin', I'm pretty sure real spies don't run around chantin' espionagey. It'd get 'em killed right quick." A beaming smile met the statement as Vi replied, "That's why I'm getting it out of the way now."

Faith chuckled at her motley crew as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "Alright, I guess that leaves me to wander the town looking for historical sites and weird random shit." An impish grin curved bright red lips as Vi playfully taunted, "Maybe check out Mayor Hottie?" A dismissive wave of a determined hand accompanied the glare the dark slayer sent her protégé's way with a firm, "Oh no, that Cruel Hotness is off of my radar today. I don't even wanna see the bitch until I have some idea what her deal is."

The redhead replied teasingly, "Don't worry, I'll let you know the second Willow sends any info on your girlie girlfriend." Faith scoffed, "Ha! You know I don't do girlfriends." The other two slayers chimed in stereo repeating their boss's mantra, "Get some, get gone, yeah yeah." Pointing a firm finger in their general direction the brunette slayer demanded, "You know it. Alright, let's move out." With that, the team disbanded to face their individual missions for the day.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Regina made short work of seeing Henry to school as She was in a hurry to discover what David had learned. The mayor entered the sheriff's station in a flurry of stylish motion high heels clicking off Her steps sharply. With a sigh pale blue eyes rose to meet a dark impatient stare. "Well, have you discovered anything on our unwelcome guests," the queen demanded impatiently. The sheriff held up a file in offering to the obviously upset mayor. "I ran all three plates and I have full backgrounds on both of the women that they were registered under," David patiently informed Her.

"Both?! There are three of them! Did you miss something," Regina demanded in a frustrated huff. "No," David began with measured patience. "Two of the bikes were registered to a Violet Emerson, age 22, college dropout and former English Lit major with 4.0 and full-ride scholarship that she walked away from for reasons unknown." A stubborn jaw clenched and unclenched in silent irritation before the sorceress pressed for more, "And the other?" With a sigh, Charming tried to control his irritation before answering calmly, "Is registered to a Georgia Smalls, 25 years old, an honorably discharged veteran who served two tours in Afghanistan as a combat medic with letters of recommendation longer than my arm. No criminal record on either of them. They look squeaky clean to me, Regina. Are you sure they're trouble? I mean what did they do that was so bad besides rescuing Henry?"

The once evil queen fumed at the agitating dead end as She tossed the useless file on the desk. "They didn't do anything. I haven't even met these women. It's their company that's unappealing. Of course, there's nothing on this Faith woman! I'm sure she's the one to worry about which is probably why they've done their best to conceal her identity," Regina ranted in frustration. "Faith? Faith who," David asked hoping to be able to provide some comfort to the rattled mayor. "That's just it! She wouldn't even tell me. This rude, crass, insufferable woman refused to even so much as provide a last name, merely dropped my wounded son off on my doorway claiming to have knowledge of these supposed vampires and all but told me to stay out of _**her**_ business," the queen growled in barely restrained rage.

Blonde brows rose in surprise at the litany of information. "Well if she's not asking for help or reimbursement for killing these vampires it doesn't sound like she's setting up a con. Maybe she is on the up and up," David suggested carefully. A dark glare silenced any further opinions as Regina began to pace thinking aloud, "She shows up on my doorstep claiming to have saved my son after dragging him home _on a motorcycle_. Then she calls me Stacy's mom, whatever that is!" The sheriff clamped a hand over his mouth failing to cage his chuckle at the title. The reaction caused a sharp pause in the queen's pacing as She pointed emphatically at idiot #2 demanding, "That, right there! Henry did the same thing. Who is this Stacy person?!"

The obviously tickled sheriff took a moment to collect himself before responding in a soothing tone, "Regina, it's clear that you're upset. And I am, too. I don't like the idea of creatures of the night attacking Henry any more than you do." The assurance seemed to bring some measure of calm to the distraught mother. "But maybe, for now, we should focus on these vampires and what they're doing here and not let ourselves get distracted by these strangers just yet," David suggested patiently. "Fine! But we still have to be careful of them. We don't know who they really are or what they want. All we do know is that they aren't from here and they don't know us. And I for one would like to keep it that way," Regina insisted. "Alright, we keep them out of the loop. There's no reason for them to discover too much about who we are," Prince Charming agreed. With that settled the mayor stalked impatiently from the sheriff's station dead set on learning all She could about this new threat.

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Normally bouncy curls were smoothed down into a straight streamlined style that gave the pale slayer a harder look than she usually sported. Tight leather pants accentuated every deeply earned etching of muscle slayer training could provide. A black cotton tank top clung to a slim frame leaving little of a taut body or perky breasts to the imagination as Vi boldly entered the diner. The chime of the bell above the door announced her arrival drawing Ruby's attention. The shewolf's heart skipped in a beat in unfettered excitement at the sultry vision entering her territory. With guilty pleasure, Ruby delighted in the absence of the biker girl's entourage. If truth be told she had hoped to have the cute little minx all to herself.

The redheaded slayer barely stifled a squeak at the sight of the energetic waitress's barely there attire. If it was possible even more of those amazing legs were on fabulous display in the tiniest red shorts ever invented. A flat bare belly sloped beneath full breasts brought to dazzling abundance by a tiny tied top that surely had come straight out of a filthy fantasy or perhaps a kinky costume. As Ruby approached with a wolfish grin Vi gathered her jaw from the floor to offer a nonchalant smile. "Hey, you made it," Red purred obviously pleased at the company by how close she stood to the leather-clad redhead.

A wicked grin curved bright red lips as Vi replied in a husky tone, "How could I resist? You did offer to satisfy my… appetite." The bold seeming slayer accented the last word with a slow appraisal of a statuesque form. Plush lips pursed in wicked contemplation as the shewolf replied coyly, "Is that what I offered?" An impish tongue trailed teasingly over white teeth as the slayer nodded slowly. Delighted by the flirtatious intensity Ruby replied in kind leaning closer mere inches from those tempting lips to taunt in a sensual tone, "And you offered me a ride."

Emboldened by the seductive beauty's nearness Vi curled an arm around that slim waist to pull that tempting body lightly against her own as she encouraged, "The two aren't mutually exclusive." Brave fingertips trailed lightly up and down the shewolf's lower spine sending a shiver coursing through her as the redhead continued, "How about you bring me something hot, saucy and filling. Then we can discuss where I'll _take_ you while I eat my fill, hmm?" Ruby gasped trembling at the thought of the multi-layered concept.

A plump bottom lip rolled through white teeth before the shewolf replied in a husky tone, "I like that idea. Why don't you sit back, relax and let me… take care of you?" The last part of the statement was accented by a pointed dipping of thick lashes before a light shove deposited the slayer in a booth seat. Vi smiled brightly at the playfully forceful treatment. "I'll be right here, ready and waiting," the slayer assured her joy sparkling nakedly in her eyes. With a saucy half grin, Ruby turned towards the kitchen an extra bit of sway in her step as she went.

Red had barely put in the order for her fascinating new find's breakfast when her phone rang. The shewolf was surprised to see Regina's name on the caller id. Curiosity caused her to pick up immediately with a confused, "Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line came through curtly and all business as usual, "Ms. Lucas, I'm glad I caught you. I understand our new guests are staying with you." A frustrated sigh accompanied a slow eye roll as Ruby replied sourly, "Why yes, good morning to you too, Regina."

"Here and I thought you weren't a fan of pleasantries," Regina remarked a bit surprised to have offended the wild natured wolf girl. "What do you want, Regina," Ruby impatiently prodded the haughty queen to get to the point. "That's more like it," the sorceress remarked on the more familiar mannerisms before replying, "I'd like you to keep an eye on our latest arrivals." At the urging Red peeked through the service window to catch the beautiful redhead adorably fanning herself. An involuntary smile and soft giggle emerged at the endearing sight as the shewolf assured the mayor, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'm not so sure," Regina growled impatiently at the flighty woman's flippant tone. Irritation at the blatant snobbery straightened Ruby's spine as she bit back, "Look, just because someone is new or rides a motorcycle doesn't make them a threat, Regina." Sensing a weakness opportunity struck the mayor's mind causing Her to urge the shewolf, "By all means, prove me wrong. Get to know them. But I do hope that if you do discover anything untoward that you would alert me to any potential issues that may arise from their presence." Red knew very well that Regina was attempting to manipulate her, but as getting to know these women better was exactly what she wanted to do there really was no harm in it. "I'd be delighted," the shewolf growled before hanging up.

Just then the order was placed in the service window. The shewolf took a moment and a few calming breaths to control her temper before putting on a pleasant face and carrying the meal out to the cute, sassy redhead. As she set the plate down Red purred, "A double order of biscuits and gravy for that big appetite." A quirky grin curved bright red lips as Vi taunted suggestively, "I don't think you have any idea how _expansive_ my appetites can be." With a coy pursing of plush lips, Ruby slid into the booth seat across from the freckled beauty offering, "Well, if there's something more you need…."

A cocky half grin curved beneath dancing bright green eyes as the slayer replied, "I'm sure you have it." The quirky redhead indulged in a slow perusal of observable goods on display making her thoughts blatantly clear. Ruby chuckled softly delighted as much by the overture as the shameless ogling. Sometimes it made a girl feel good just to be wanted. Although sometimes it felt even better to be had. Before the shewolf's thoughts could wander too far the biker girl sampled her breakfast and immediately broke out in a loud appreciative moan eyes rolling in utter joy.

Vi pounded the table as her eyes rolled back at the flavors dancing over her tongue. Something fresh cooked felt so good she didn't even care about maintaining her bad girl persona at the moment. The devastatingly foxy creature across from her giggled, "Like that do ya?" The slayer moaned once more before clearing her mouth to reply, "Oh my God, SO much better than Sonic breakfast!" As Ruby giggled the redhead greedily shoveled a few more bites down her throat. "Did you make this fresh," the shameless slayer asked before devouring another bite.

"Well, Tony did but yeah. It was made fresh," Ruby answered with a wide smile. To see someone so overcome by such a simple nourishing act was as heartwarming as it was charming. It seemed as though the tough girl mask had slipped giving Red a peek at the woman beneath and she wanted to see more. As the beautiful redhead took a pause to moan, savor and catch her breath the waitress inquired curiously, "Don't get much home cooking, do you?"

Vi peered over the top of her coffee mug surprised by the stunning woman's fascination with her. Taking a quick swallow to clear her throat the spunky slayer replied, "Try none. We ride around a lot and even when we are somewhere for a little while none of us knows how to cook. So it's pretty much fast food 24/7." A look of sympathy crossed porcelain features as Ruby replied with a tender, "Oh no." A wry smile tugged at full lips as the redhead nodded adding, "I've started taking a few meals in a day in bar form just to dodge some of the grease."

"That's terrible. It sounds like you _do_ need someone to take care of you," Ruby bemoaned sympathetically. A dazzling smile spread over charmingly freckled features as Vi replied, "Maybe one of these days I'll find the right girl." Accepting the unspoken invitation the sassy waitress rose to the bait and reached out to caress the biker's hand slowly. "One of these days, huh," Red asked in a leading tone. The slayer's heart jumped into her throat as electricity raced up her arm. Charmed beyond words the redhead merely nodded in silent acknowledgment.

Ruby indulged in her entrancing effect on the mysterious stranger a moment lightly trailing her fingers up and down an impressively firm forearm. While the possibilities that fact promised were enticing the waitress forced her thoughts back to the present inquiring, "And until then you're just riding around aimlessly through any old backwater town that catches your eye?" Vi cleared her throat and straightened her posture trying to restore some of her cool as she answered, "Yeah, doin' that whole 'On The Road' thing."

Deep forest green eyes focused with intense curiosity on that statement as Ruby asked, "Is that just a random reference or are you actually writing a book about it?" A sudden thought broke through the slayer's fevered mind and she decided to capitalize on the opportunity. "Actually, I am. We go everywhere, but when we're in towns I always like to find the local color-historical eccentricities, local legends, tall tales, all that quirky stuff." Red's eyes bulged at the concept of a book drawing more people to Storybrooke for its 'local color.' "Oh," the shewolf remarked nervously.

"You got anything like that around here," the slayer gently prodded in a sweet tone of voice. Ruby straightened withdrawing her hand to cross her arms over her chest as she shook her head stating, "Nope, nothing like that here." As the shewolf noticed that her closed off body language had struck her companion's curiosity she forced a more eased posture adding, "It's pretty boring really. It's a nothing little town. I've been dying to leave forever-even tried a time or two."

Vi brightened at the news as a strange hope blossomed in her chest. "Well, maybe I'll just have to take you with me when I go," the delighted redhead offered. Ruby's throat tightened choking down the desire to scream. Before the curse had broken this was exactly what she had fantasized about for years. It was all she had ever wanted before she knew who she really was. The part of the shewolf that was Ruby Lucas, small town girl with big dreams, railed to embrace the opportunity. But the part of her that was Little Red knew she could never leave.

With all that had happened, there was no telling what crossing the town line would do to her. Would she lose all her memories of Snow and the Enchanted Forest? Would she be attacked by flying monkeys or have a car crash? It seemed no matter how many curses they broke something bad always happened when people tried to leave. The first time she'd tried to leave before she remembered her other life as Red Granny had had a heart attack as the curse forced her to stay. There was no way she could put the people she loved through that again. There was too much to risk. Even if all that happened was she lost her memories, would she still be the same girl that Vi liked? It was too much.

Nibbling a plump lip nervously Ruby replied in a broken-hearted tone, "I really couldn't. As much as I'd love to, really, I could never leave my Granny all alone here. The stress of running this place by herself would kill her." The aching and conflict in that sweet voice tore at Vi's heart. The kind-hearted slayer reached out to gently stroke the gorgeous waitress's arm soothing her, "Hey, it's alright. It was just a thought. A really, really happy thought, but just a thought." A weak smile greeted the encouragement. A lightly calloused hand rose to tenderly stroke a dimpled chin as the redhead purred sweetly, "Hey, all the more reason to enjoy our time together while we have it, right?"

Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself as she allowed the genteel gesture to cheer her up. A wide smile broke out across porcelain features causing one to bloom on freckled features in reply. "You know what I think I would enjoy," the shewolf asked in a leading fashion. Hope began to blossom at the return of that sunny disposition as Vi replied obediently, "What's that?" That slight grin turned saucy as the waitress tempted, "A demonstration of these trick riding skills I've heard so much about." The sweet slayer's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the opportunity. The redhead quickly took to her feet and offered an inviting hand to the brave beauty before her with a playful warning, "Get ready for the ride of your life." Red slipped a hand into that firm grip giggling wildly as she was tugged to her feet. The two raced out the door together hand in hand as though they hadn't a care in the world.


End file.
